My IOMG!
by ChicaFan97
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si Sam hubiese esperado solo un poco? Y qué si Freddie hubiese tenido otra actitud? Tuve un sueño y quiero compartirlo...


**Hola a todos en el mundo cibernético...**

**El otro día tuve este sueño. **

**Cuando me lenvanté me di cuenta que era 9/abril, así que ...**

**FELIZ DIA OMG ATRASADO!**

* * *

**SAM POV ~**

- Sam, debes expresar tus sentimientos. No tengas miedo. Terminarán volviéndose en tu contra si no los expones. Confía en mí.- Esa última frase fluyó de sus labios, los cuales no podía dejar de mirar, con una sinceridad que me dejó helada pero despejó mis pensamientos.

- ¿Tú crees que no harán daño al resto? Digo, exponerlos y todo eso.- Debía dejar en claro algunas cosas antes de actuar.

- Supongo que no.

No lo pensé dos veces. Dijo todo lo que necesitaba oír. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y mis labios encontraron los suyos.

No sabía "que lo había golpeado". Nunca respondió al beso. Y sí, era decepcionarte.

Cuando nos separamos, luego de casi un minuto, dejé caer mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. No sabía que decir.

Para mi suerte, él fue quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Su cara me lo dijo todo.

Definitivamente no sabía que acababa de ocurrir. Más bien yo creo que no sabía el POR QUÉ ocurrió.

- Tu me dijiste que expresara mis sentimientos antes de que me lastimaran.- ¿Tan poco evidente era? ¡ME TRAÍA LOCA!

- Sigues sin responder mi pregunta, Puckett.

- ¿Acaso eres tan idiota? ¡TE AMO! SIEMPRE TE VI COMO ALGO MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE AMIGO. CADA VEZ QUE TE GOLPEO O TE MALTRATO ES MI FORMA DE DEMOSTRARLO.- estaba furiosa. NO podía ser tan… TAN ÉL!

- Pues, que forma rara de demostrar cariño.

- Ya que. Veo que a ti te da lo mismo.- no me iba a permitir llorar delante de él. No lo haría.

Salí disparada por la puerta. Me paré en seco en cuanto vi la expresión de Carly, pero me recuperé y seguí adelante… literalmente.

Oí a ambos gritar "¡SAM!" pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

Hice caso omiso a cualquier distracción que pudiera frenarme y me dirigí a algún lugar. Básicamente comencé a caminar sin rumbo por la escuela.

El baño de mujeres pereció la mejor opción. Freddie no podría entrar allí sin ser castigado. Obviamente no se expondrá a un castigo por mi.

Su madre lo mataría.

**Freddie POV ~**

- ¿Qué demonios…? Ni siquiera se que preguntarme. No podía aclarar mi mente para pensar con claridad. Un solo recuerdo inundó mis pensamientos.

~ Flashback ~

_Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y atrajo mis labios hacia los suyos. _

_Intenté pero no pude responder al beso. La realidad me abrumaba. _

_¿Samantha Puckett me estaba besando? No, debía ser un sueño. O algo… _

_Cuando nos separamos, luego de casi un minuto, dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. _

_Después de un momento de incomodo silencio, una pregunta salió de mi boca sin previo aviso._

_- ¿Qué fue eso?- Mi cara de incredulidad debía reflejar lo idiota que era. Ahora venía la parte en la que se reía de mí, me golpeaba y saltaba una cámara escondida de algún lado. _

_Pero, en serio, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE OCURRIR?_

_- Tú me dijiste que expresara mis sentimientos antes de que me lastimaran.- Ah, ¿eso era? Pero debía escucharlo de sus labios. Mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada._

_- Sigues sin responder mi pregunta, Puckett. _

_- ¿Acaso eres tan idiota? ¡TE AMO! SIEMPRE TE VI COMO ALGO MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE AMIGO. CADA VEZ QUE TE GOLPEO O TE MALTRATO ES MI FORMA DE DEMOSTRARLO.- su tono de voz me indicaba que estaba furiosa. "GENIAL, BENSON, YA LA HICISTE ENOJAR."_

_- Pues, que forma rara de demostrar cariño.- "¿En serio eso es lo mejor que tienes?"_

_- Ya que. Veo que a ti te da lo mismo.- "Y ahora rompes sus sentimientos. Gran trabajo, Nub." Sam había logrado pegarme ciertas partes de su vocabulario, pero esta vez me lo tenía merecido. _

_Me miró una última vez antes de pasar por mi lado y salir. Tardé unos instantes en reaccionar._

"_Sam me besó. Está enamorada de mí. Sam me besó. Está enamorada de mí." Era todo lo que mi cerebro procesaba en ese momento. _

"_Vamos, Idiota, no la dejes ir." Y lo siguiente que vi fue la cara de una Carly paralizada, a un lado de la ventana. _

~ Fin del Flashback ~

- ¿Qué acaba de suceder ahí adentro? Comienza a hablar, Fredward.- Carly me llamó por mi nombre completo. Estaba hablando en serio.

- Ya me gustaría saber.- Y era cierto, no tenía idea de que pasó.

- Explícate. Porque eras tú el que estaba ahí adentro besando a Sam, no yo. –

Por un momento me imaginé a Carly y Sam besándose. Lo se, soy un pervertido. Pero Carly no tenía porque enterarse ¿no?

- Ya deja de fantasear, eso nunca ocurrirá. No es momento de pensar en perversiones.

- Hablo en serio. No tengo idea que fue eso.

- Entonces ve tras ella para que ambos sepamos que pasó.

Ya había comenzado a caminar en busca de Sam, pero Carly me agarró del brazo y me dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara conmigo. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y no se si me gustó lo que vi en ellos.

- Pero te aviso una sola cosa, Benson. Tú le rompes al corazón y te quedas sin huesos. ¿Entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta y me solté de su agarre para volver a mi búsqueda.

¿Donde podía estar?

Recorrí aula por aula. Pregunté a todo ser vivo que me encontré en el camino. Alumnos y profesores daban la misma respuesta.

- Lo siento, no la he visto.

A excepción de uno que respondió "Claro, muchas veces" y siguió de largo.

¿Era necesario el sarcasmo?

Como sea, no estaba por ningún lado. Daba la impresión de que se la tragó la tierra o la abdujeron los OVNIS. "Debes ver menos películas de Ciencia-Ficción, Benson. Afecta tus neuronas. "

Cuando estuve a punto de darme por vencido, pasé por la puerta del baño de damas y la oí.

Débiles sollozos salían de su interior. Era Sam. Estaba seguro.

Solo la había visto llorar una vez: cuando casi cae por la ventana.

Si, fue muy trágico. Ella y Carly estuvieron al borde de la muerte. "No es broma. ¡DEJA DE UNA VEZ LAS MALDITAS PELICULAS!" Me obligué a pensar. Debía hacerlo.

Volviendo a Sam, no me importó lo que pudieran decir. Simplemente abrí la puerta del baño y, en efecto, allí estaba ella.

Hecha una pequeña pelota, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y los brazos rodeándola.

No tardó mucho en levantar la mirada y notar mi presencia.

- No puedes estar aquí. Es el tocador de damas.- ¿Desde cuando usaba Sam la palabra tocador? "¿A quién le importa? Está llorando, idiota, has algo." Tengo mucho que aprender de mi subconsciente.

- Sam, debemos hablar.

- No, no debemos.- seguía furiosa. "¿Por qué no lo estaría si eres un tarado?" Okay, más tarde me encargaría de mi conciencia. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Pude sentir nuestras respiraciones volverse dificultosas y erróneas.

- Si, si debemos.- La tomé de los hombros sin querer parecer abrupto. Sentí como un escalofrío recorría su espalda gracias al toque de la yema de mis dedos.- Sam, no quise reaccionar así. Simplemente no… esperaba que me besaras. Eso es todo.

- ¿Y qué esperabas oír, entonces? "¿Te lo confieso, Freddie. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Brad? ¿Que no puedo dejar de pensar en él y como el viento mueve su larga cabellera?"- replicó con voz de niña.

No me malinterpreten. Me refiero a esa voz que ponen las niñas cuando están embobadas con algo… o alguien.

- Hmm…- no sabía que responder. Era uno de esos momentos en los que uno dice lo primero que pasa por su mente.- Si, la verdad que sí… pero sin el tono de niña.- traté de ser divertido, pero definitivamente… era el ambiente equivocado.

- ¡AY, DIOS! ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!- Se sacudió mis manos de sus hombros y volvió a reclinarse sobre una pared, en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

- De acuerdo, lo siento Sam. Solo intentaba romper la tensión, ya sabes… aliviar el clima. Pero veo que no funcionó…- llevé la mano a mi cabeza para acariciarme la nuca. Nunca me había resultado tan difícil hablar con Sam.

- ¿Es que puede alguien ser más idiota? Yo te confieso que te amo, que siempre lo he hecho y tú solo te… burlas en mi cara. No puedo soportar esto. Vete, Freddie. Carly debe estar esperando afuera. No la hagas esperar. – giró su cara para que no pudiese verla llorar, pero aún así podía.

- Sam… yo no… - agarré delicadamente su barbilla y la giré hacia mí. Necesitaba verla pero saber que lloraba… y por mí… me mataba.

- Vete, Freddie… Déjame sola…-volvió a intentar girarse, pero no se lo permití. Esta vez no me dejaría con las palabras en la boca.

- No, Sam. Debemos hablar y lo sabes. – mi tono de decisión la tomó desprevenida. Me miró con una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y lágrimas… húmedas lágrimas que eran el fin de mi persona. Decidí suavizar la voz, suficientemente asustada estaba- Lo que pasó allí afuera fue…- Pero nuevamente no supe que decir.

La realidad es que no sabía COMO…

Pero ella completó esa frase por mí.

- Un error, ya lo se. No necesito que me lo repitan, Fredweird. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Ya no más. No tropiezo dos veces con la misma piedra.- su voz sonaba apenada… y extremadamente triste.

No pude soportarlo más. Esa niña me mataría tarde o temprano. Siempre lo supe.

Con decisión, puse mis manos en ambos lados de su cara y la acerqué hacia mí lo suficiente como para que nuestros labios se rozaran.

- Yo no creo que haya sido un error.- susurré antes de chocar mis labios con los suyos.

Pude sentir como su cara se humedecía y volvía a llorar.

¿Habría ido demasiado lejos? ¿Realmente quería que me fuera?

Me alejé solo un poco, lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿acaso hice algo mal? Dímelo. Necesito saberlo…

- Alejaste tus labios de los míos.- murmuró, con gotas saladas aún cayendo de sus ojos pero, esta vez, una sonrisa estaba posada en sus labios.

**_Me atrajo hacia ella una vez más… pero estaba seguro de que ahora no me dejaría ir…_**

* * *

**_Les gusto?_**

**_No les gustó?_**

**_Lo odiaron?_**

**_Lo amaron?_**

**_REVIEWS, PLEEEEEASE!_**

**_Love U_**

**_Menenitus97  
_**


End file.
